With the wide application of smart operating systems on mobile terminals, browsing Internet using a mobile terminal has become a habit. Mobile Internet applications are gradually taking place of conventional Internet applications. However, most mobile Internet applications are implemented by making slight changes to conventional Internet applications, many of which still retain the work mode of conventional Internet applications and are unable to fully adapt to mobile terminals.
Typically, when an existing browser needs to load a subresource in the web page, a resource loading request is generated only after the browser kernel parses the subresource's URL (Uniform Resource Locator) and the main resource is downloaded. Since a server on which subresources are stored has a different domain name than that of the server on which main resources are stored, a subresource loading request typically needs to establish a connection with a new server. Such a process is divided into two phases: DNS (Domain Name System) query and establishing TCP (Transmission Control Protocol) connection. Since DNS query and establishing TCP connection rely on a network's ability, the time required to implement the connection is uncertain. For static network terminals, the process typically takes around 200 ms. Due to stable equipment performance and network conditions, there is no significant impact on a user's experience. However, as the performance and conditions of a mobile network may not be as stable as the static network terminals, the process may take several hundred milliseconds to several seconds, or even more than 10 seconds, which significantly affects the subresource loading speed. As a result, mobile users have extremely low access speed under some circumstances, resulting in poor user experience.